Potop/Rozdział VI
Dzień wstał blady i oświecił kupę gruzów w Wołmontowiczach, zgliszcza domów, zabudowań gospodarskich, popalone lub pocięte mieczami trupy ludzkie i końskie. W popiołach, wśród dogasających węgli, gromadki wybladłych ludzi szukały ciał nieboszczyków lub ostatków mienia. Był to dzień żałości i klęski dla całej Laudy. Rojna szlachta odniosła wprawdzie zwycięstwo nad oddziałem Kmicica, ale ciężkie i krwawe. Prócz Butrymów, których padło najwięcej, nie było zaścianka, w którym by wdowy nie opłakiwały mężów, rodzice synów lub dzieci ojców. Tym trudniej przyszło laudańskim pokonać napastników, że co najtężsi mężowie byli nieobecni, jeno starcy lub młodzieńcy w zaraniu młodości brali udział w walce. Jednakże z Kmicicowych ludzi nie ocalał żaden. Jedni dali gardła w Wołmontowiczach, broniąc się tak zaciekle, iż ranni jeszcze walczyli, innych wyłowiono następnego dnia po lasach i wybito bez litości. Sam Kmicic jak w wodę wpadł. Gubiono się w przypuszczeniach, co się z nim stało? Niektórzy twierdzili, że się zasiekł w Lubiczu, ale zaraz okazało się to nieprawdą; więc przypuszczano, że się dostał do puszczy Zielonki, a stamtąd do Rogowskiej, gdzie chyba jedni Domaszewicze mogli go wyśledzić. Wielu twierdziło też, że do Chowańskiego zbiegnie i nieprzyjaciół naprowadzi, ale były to co najmniej obawy przedwczesne. Tymczasem niedobitki Butrymów pociągnęły do Wodoktów i stanęły tam jakby obozem. Dom pełen był niewiast i dzieci. Co się nie zmieściło, poszło do Mitrunów, które panna Aleksandra całe pogorzelcom oddała. Prócz tego około stu zbrojnych ludzi, którzy się zmieniali kolejno, stanęło w Wodoktach dla obrony; spodziewano się bowiem, że pan Kmicic nie da za wygraną i lada dzień o pannę zbrojno może się pokusić. Przysłały i znaczniejsze w okolicy domy, jako Schyllingowie, Sołłohuby i inni, kozaczków nadwornych i hajduków. Wodokty wyglądały jakby miasto spodziewające się oblężenia. A zaś między zbrojnymi ludźmi, między szlachtą, między gromadami niewiast chodziła żałobna panna Aleksandra, blada, bolesna, słuchając ludzkiego płaczu i ludzkich przekleństw na pana Kmicica, które jakby mieczami przeszywały jej serce, bo przecież ona była pośrednią przyczyną wszelkich nieszczęść. Dla niej to przybył w te okolice ów mąż szalony, który zburzył ich spokój i krwawą pamięć po sobie zostawił, prawa podeptał, ludzi pobił, wsie jak bisurmanin nawiedził ogniem i mieczem. Aż dziw było, że jeden człowiek mógł tyle złego w tak krótkim przeciągu czasu uczynić, i to człowiek ani zły zupełnie, ani zupełnie zepsuty. Jeśli kto, to panna Aleksandra, która najbliżej go poznała, wiedziała o tym najlepiej. Była cała przepaść między samym panem Kmicicem a jego uczynkami. Ale właśnie dlatego, jakiż ból sprawiała pannie Aleksandrze myśl, że ten człowiek, którego pokochała całym pierwszym impetem młodego serca, mógł być inny; że miał w sobie takie przymioty, które mogły go uczynić wzorem rycerza, kawalera, sąsiada; że mógł zyskać, zamiast wzgardy — podziw i miłość ludzką, zamiast przekleństw — błogosławieństwa. Więc chwilami zdawało się pannie, że to jakieś nieszczęście, jakaś siła wielka a nieczysta popchnęła go do tych wszystkich gwałtów, które spełnił, a wówczas chwytał ją żal prawdziwie niezmierzony nad tym nieszczęśnikiem i niewygasła miłość nurtowała na nowo w sercu, podsycana świeżym wspomnieniem jego postaci rycerskiej, słów, zaklęć, kochania. Tymczasem sto protestów oblatowano przeciw niemu w grodzie, sto procesów mu groziło, a pan starosta Hlebowicz wysłał pachołków do chwytania przestępcy. Prawo musiało go potępić. Jednakże od wyroków do ich wykonania było jeszcze daleko, bo bezład wzrastał coraz bardziej w Rzeczypospolitej. Wojna straszliwa zawisła nad krajem i zbliżała się krwawymi krokami ku Żmudzi. Potężny Radziwiłł birżański, który sam jeden mógł prawo zbrojną ręką poprzeć, zbyt był sprawami publicznymi zajęty, a jeszcze bardziej pogrążony w wielkich zamysłach tyczących domu własnego, który chciał wynieść nad wszystkie inne w kraju, choćby kosztem dobra publicznego. Inni też magnaci więcej o sobie niż o Rzeczypospolitej myśleli. Pękały już bowiem od czasów wojny kozackiej wszystkie spojenia w potężnej budowie tej Rzeczypospolitej. Kraj ludny, bogaty, pełen dzielnego rycerstwa stawał się łupem postronnych, a natomiast samowola i swawola podnosiły coraz bardziej głowę i mogły urągać prawu — byle siłę czuły za sobą. Uciśnieni przeciw uciskającym najlepszą i niemal jedyną we własnych szablach mogli znaleźć obronę; więc też i Lauda cała protestując się przeciw Kmicicowi w grodach, długo jeszcze nie zsiadała z konia, gotowa przemoc przemocą odeprzeć. Ale upłynął miesiąc, a o Kmicicu nie było wieści. Ludzie jęli lżej oddychać. Możniejsza szlachta odwołała zbrojną czeladź, którą na strażę do Wodoktów była wysłała. Drobniejszej braci tęskno było do robót i wczasów po zaściankach, więc także poczęli się z wolna rozjeżdżać. A gdy wojenne humory uspokajały się w miarę, jak czas płynął, coraz większa przychodziła owej ubogiej szlachcie ochota prawem nieobecnego nękać i w trybunałach swoich krzywd dochodzić. Bo choć samego Kmicica nie mogły wyroki dosięgnąć, pozostał przecie Lubicz, wielka i piękna majętność, gotowa za poniesione szkody nagroda i zapłata. Ochotę do procesów podtrzymywała przy tym w laudańskiej braci bardzo gorliwie panna Aleksandra. Dwakroć zjeżdżali się do niej na narady starsi laudańscy, a ona w owych naradach nie tylko brała udział, ale przewodniczyła im, zadziwiając wszystkich zgoła nie niewieścim umysłem i sądem tak trafnym, iż mógł jej go niejeden palestrant pozazdrościć. Chcieli tedy starsi laudańscy Lubicz zbrojno zająć i Butrymom go oddać, ale "panienka" odradziła stanowczo. — Nie płaćcie gwałtem za gwałt — mówiła — bo i wasza sprawa zła będzie; niechaj cała niewinność stanie po waszej stronie. On, człowiek możny i skoligacony, znajdzie i w trybunałach popleczników, a gdy najmniejszy pozór dacie, możecie nową krzywdę ponieść. Niechże wasza racja będzie tak jasna, aby każdy sąd, choćby z braci jego złożony, nie mógł inaczej, jeno na waszą stronę przysądzić. Mówcie Butrymom, by ani statków, ani bydła nie brali i całkiem Lubicz w spokoju zostawili. Co im potrzeba, to im z Mitrunów dam, gdzie więcej jest wszelkiego dobra, niż kiedykolwiek było w Wołmontowiczach. A jeśliby pan Kmicic na powrót tu się zjawił, niechże i jego zostawią w spokoju, póki wyroków nie będzie, ani niech na jego zdrowie nie godzą. Pomnijcie, że póty tylko, póki on żyw, macie na kim krzywd waszych poszukiwać. Tak mówiła mądra panna ze statecznym umysłem, a oni sławili jej mądrość nie zważając, że odwłoka może wyjść także i na korzyść pana Andrzeja, a przynajmniej, że mu życie zabezpiecza. Może też i chciała Oleńka to życie niefortunne przed nagłą przygodą zabezpieczyć? Ale szlachta usłuchała jej, bo przywykła z dawnych, przedawnych czasów wszystko, co wychodzi z ust. billewiczowskich, za ewangelię uważać; i Lubicz pozostał nietknięty — i pan Andrzej, gdyby się był zjawił, mógłby był do czasu spokojnie w Lubiczu osiąść. Lecz on się nie zjawił. Natomiast w półtora miesiąca później przyszedł do panienki posłaniec z listem, jakiś obcy człowiek, nikomu nie znany. List był od Kmicica, pisany w następujące słowa: "Sercem ukochana, najdroższa, nieodżałowana Oleńko! Wszelkiemu to jest przyrodzone stworzeniu, a zwłaszcza człowiekowi, choćby i najlichszemu, że za krzywdy swoje mścić się musi, a kto by mu co złego uczynił, tedy on mu tym samym rad płaci. A że ja wyciąłem tę hardą szlachtę, to Bóg widzi, iż nie stało się to z żadnego okrucieństwa, ale dlatego, że towarzyszów moich — wbrew prawom boskim i ludzkim — bez uwagi na ich młodość i wysokie urodzenie, tak nielitościwą śmiercią pomordowali, jaka by ich nigdzie, nawet u Kozaków lub Tatarów, spotkać nie mogła. Nie będę też zaprzeczał, że i gniew mnie prawie nadludzki opanował, ale któż będzie się dziwił gniewowi, który w krwi przyjacielskiej rozlanej początek bierze? Duchy to śp. Kokosińskiego, Ranickiego, Uhlika, Rekucia, Kulwieca i Zenda, w kwiecie wieku i sławy niewinnie posieczonych, uzbroiły ramię moje wtedy właśnie, gdym — świadczę się Bogiem! — o zgodzie jeno i przyjaźni ze wszystką szlachtą laudańską zamyślał, chcąc żywot mój cale odmienić, wedle słodkich rad twoich. Słuchając skarg przeciw mnie nie odrzucaj i mojej obrony i osądź sprawiedliwie. Żal mnie teraz tych ludzi w zaścianku, bo może i niewinnym się dostało, ale żołnierz, mszcząc się krwi bratniej, niewinnych od winnych odróżnić nie umie i nikogo nie respektuje. Bogdajby się to nie stało, co mi w twoich oczach zaszkodzić mogło. Za cudze grzechy i winy, za gniew sprawiedliwy najcięższa dla mnie pokuta, bo straciwszy ciebie, w desperacji sypiam i w desperacji się budzę, nie mogąc ciebie ani kochania zapomnieć. Niechże mnie, nieszczęsnego, trybunały osądzą, niech sejmy wyroki potwierdzą, niech włożą mnie do trąby, do infamii, niech ziemia rozstąpi się mi pod nogami — wszystko zniosę, wszystko przecierpię, jeno ty, na Boga ! nie wyrzucaj mnie z serca. Uczynię wszystko, co zechcą, oddam Lubicz, oddam po ewakuacji nieprzyjacielskiej i majętności orszańskie; mam ruble zdobyczne w lasach zakopane, i te niech biorą, byleś mi rzekła, że mi wiary dotrzymasz, jako ci dziad nieboszczyk z tamtego świata nakazuje. Ocaliłaś mi życie, ocalże i duszę moją, daj krzywdy nagrodzić, pozwól żywot na lepsze odmienić, bo już to widzę, że gdy ty mnie opuścisz, to mnie Pan Bóg opuści i desperacja popchnie mnie do gorszych jeszcze uczynków..." Ile tam głosów litosnych podniosło się w duszy Oleńki na obronę pana Andrzeja, któż zgadnie, któż wypisać potrafi! Miłość jako nasionko leśne z wiatrem szybko leci, ale gdy drzewem w sercu wyrośnie, to chyba razem z sercem wyrwać ją można. Billewiczówna była z tych, co sercem uczciwym mocno kochają, więc łzami oblała ten list Kmiciców. Ale nie mogła przecie za pierwszym słowem o wszystkim zapomnieć, wszystko przebaczyć. Skrucha Kmicica była zapewne szczerą, ale dusza pozostała dziką i natura niepohamowana pewno nie zmieniła się tak przez owe wypadki, aby o przyszłości można było myśleć bez trwogi. Nie słów, ale uczynków trzeba było na przyszłość ze strony pana Andrzeja. Zresztą, jakże to mogła powiedzieć człowiekowi, który okrwawił całą okolicę, którego imienia nikt po obu brzegach Laudy nie wymawiał bez przekleństwa : "Przybywaj, za trupy, pożogę, krew i łzy ludzkie oddaję ci swą miłość i swą rękę." Więc odpisała mu inaczej: "Jakom waćpanu rzekła, że nie chcę cię znać i widzieć, tak wytrwam w tym, choćby mi się serce miało rozedrzeć. Krzywd takich, jakie tu waćpan ludziom wyrządziłeś, nie płaci się ni majętnością, ni pieniędzmi, bo umarłych wskrzesić nie można. Nie majętność też waćpan utraciłeś, ale sławę. Niechże ci ta szlachta, którąś popalił i pomordował, przebaczy, to ci i ja przebaczę; niech ona cię przyjmie, to i ja przyjmę; niech ona pierwsza za tobą się wstawi, tedy jej orędownictwa wysłucham. A jako się to nigdy stać nie może, tak i waćpan szukaj gdzie indziej szczęścia, najpierwej zaś boskiego, nie ludzkiego, przebaczenia, bo ci boskie potrzebniejsze..." Panna Aleksandra polała łzami każde słowo listu, potem przypieczętowała go billewiczowskim sygnetem i sama wyniosła go posłańcowi. — Skąd jesteś? — pytała obrzucając wzrokiem tę dziwaczną postać pół-chłopa, pół-sługi. — Z lasu, panoczka. — A gdzie twój pan? — Tego mnie nie wolno powiedzieć... Ale on stąd daleko; ja pięć dni jechał i szkapę zmordował. — Masz talara! — rzekła Oleńka. — A twój pan nie w chorobie? — Zdrowy on junak jak tur. — A nie w głodzie? nie w ubóstwie? — On bogaty pan. — Idź z Bogiem. — Kłaniam do nóg. — Powiedz panu... czekaj... powiedz panu... niech go Bóg wspomaga... Chłop odszedł — i znowu zaczęły płynąć dnie, tygodnie bez wieści o Kmicicu; przychodziły za to publiczne, jedna od drugiej nieszczęśliwsze. Wojska Chowańskiego coraz szerzej zalewały Rzeczpospolitą. Nie licząc ziem ukrainnych, w samym Wielkim Księstwie województwa: połockie, smoleńskie, witebskie, mścisławskie, mińskie i nowogrodzkie, były zajęte; jeno część wileńskiego, brzesko-litewskie, trockie i starostwo żmudzkie oddychały jeszcze wolną piersią, ale i te z dnia na dzień spodziewały się gości a ostatni, widać; szczebel niemocy zeszła Rzeczpospolita, gdy nie mogła dać oporu tym właśnie siłom, które lekceważono aż dotąd i z którymi zawsze rozprawiano się zwycięsko. Prawda, że siły te wspomagał nieugaszony i odradzający się ciągle bunt Chmielnickiego, prawdziwa hydra stugłowa; pomimo jednak buntu, pomimo wyczerpania sił w poprzednich wojnach, i statyści i wojownicy uręczali, że samo tylko Wielkie Księstwo mogło i było w stanie nie tylko napór odeprzeć, ale jeszcze chorągwie swe zwycięsko poza własne granice przenieść. Na nieszczęście, niezgoda wewnętrzna stawała owej możności na przeszkodzie, paraliżując usiłowania tych nawet obywateli, którzy życie i mienie w ofierze nieść byli gotowi. Tymczasem w ziemiach jeszcze nie zajętych chroniły się tysiące zbiegów, tak ze szlachty, jak ludu prostego. Miasta, miasteczka i wsie na Żmudzi pełne były ludzi przywiedzionych klęskami wojny do nędzy i rozpaczy. Miejscowa ludność nie mogła ani pomieścić wszystkich, ani dać im dostatecznego pożywienia — więc nieraz marli z głodu, mianowicie ludzie niskiego stanu; nieraz przemocą brali to, czego im odmawiano, stąd zamieszki, bitwy i rozboje stawały się coraz częstsze. Zima była nadzwyczajna w swej surowości. Przyszedł wreszcie kwiecień, a śniegi leżały grubo nie tylko w lasach, ale i na polach. Gdy zeszłoroczne zapasy wyczerpały się, a nowych jeszcze nie było, począł grasować głód, brat wojny, i rozpościerał swe panowanie coraz szerzej. Wyjechawszy z domu nietrudno było spotkać trupy ludzkie leżące po polach, przy drogach, skostniałe, ogryzione przez wilki, które, rozmnożywszy się nadzwyczajnie, całymi stadami podchodziły pod wsie i zaścianki. Wycie ich mieszało się z wołaniem ludzkim o litość; po lasach bowiem, po polach i tuż koło wsi licznych połyskiwały nocami ogniska, przy których nędzarze rozgrzewali przemarzł członki, a gdy kto przejeżdżał, tedy biegli za nim prosząc o grosz, o chleb, o miłosierdzie, jęcząc, przeklinając i grożąc zarazem. Strach zabobonny zdjął umysły ludzkie. Wielu mówiło, że te wojny tak niepomyślne i te nieszczęścia dotąd niebywałe do imienia królewskiego są przywiązane. Tłumaczono chętnie, że litery: J. C. R., wybite na pieniążkach, znaczą nie tylko Joannes Casimirus Rex, ale i Initium Calamitatis Regni. A jeśli w prowincjach jeszcze przez wojnę nie zajętych powstawał taki przestrach i bezład, łatwo się domyślić, co działo się w tych, które już deptała ognista stopa wojny. Cała Rzeczpospolita była rozprzężona, targana przez partie, chora i w gorączce, jak człowiek przed śmiercią. Przepowiadano także nowe wojny zewnętrzne i domowe. Jakoż powodów nie brakło. Różne potężne w Rzeczypospolitej domy, ogarnięte wichrem niezgody, poglądały na się jakby nieprzyjacielskie państwa, a za nimi całe ziemie i powiaty tworzyły przeciwne obozy. Tak właśnie było na Litwie, gdzie waśń sroga między Januszem Radziwiłłem, hetmanem wielkim, a Gosiewskim, hetmanem polnym, a zarazem podskarbim Wielkiego Księstwa Litewskiego, prawie w otwartą zmieniła się wojnę. Po stronie podskarbiego stanęli możni Sapiehowie, którym od dawna była solą w oku potęga radziwiłłowskiego domu. Tych stronnicy ciężkimi zaiste wielkiego hetmana obarczali zarzutami: iż pragnąc tylko sławy dla siebie, wojsko pod Szkłowem wytracił i kraj na łup wydał; że więcej niż szczęścia Rzeczypospolitej pożądał dla swego domu prawa zasiadania w sejmach cesarstwa niemieckiego; że nawet o udzielnej koronie zamyślał, że katolików prześladował... I przychodziło nieraz już do bitew między partyzantami stron obu, niby bez wiedzy patronów, patronowie zaś słali na się skargi do Warszawy, waśń ich odbijała się i na sejmach — na miejscu zaś rozprzęgała swawolę i zapewniała bezkarność, bo taki Kmicic pewny mógł być opieki jednego z tych potentatów, skoro by po jego stronie przeciw drugiemu stanął. A tymczasem nieprzyjaciel szedł naprzód, gdzieniegdzie się tylko o zamki odbijając, zresztą swobodnie i bez oporu. W takich okolicznościach wszyscy w laudańskiej stronie musieli żyć w czujności i pod bronią, zwłaszcza że hetmanów nie było w pobliżu, obaj bowiem ucierali się z wojskami nieprzyjacielskimi, niewiele wprawdzie wskórać mogąc, ale przynajmniej podjazdami je szarpiąc i przystęp do wolnych jeszcze województw tamując. Osobno i Paweł Sapieha odpór dawał i sławę zyskiwał. Janusz Radziwiłł, wojownik wsławiony, którego imię samo aż do szkłowskiej przegranej groźne było nieprzyjacielowi, odniósł nawet kilka znaczniejszych korzyści. Gosiewski to bił się, to układami próbował napór wstrzymywać; obaj wodzowie ściągali wojska z leż zimowych i skąd mogli wiedząc, że z wiosną wojna rozgorzeje na nowo. Ale wojsk było mało, skarb pusty, a pospolite ruszenie z województw już zajętych ściągać się nie mogło, bo je nieprzyjaciel hamował. "Trzeba było o tym przed szkłowską potrzebą pomyśleć — mówili gosiewszczycy — teraz za późno." I istotnie było za późno. Koronne wojska przyjść z pomocą nie mogły, bo wszystkie były na Ukrainie i w ciężkiej pracy przeciw Chmielnickiemu, Szeremetowi i Buturlinowi. Wieści tylko o walkach bohaterskich, dochodzące z Ukrainy, o miastach zdobytych, o pochodach niebywałych krzepiły nieco upadłe serca i do obrony zachęcały. Brzmiały też głośną sławą imiona hetmanów koronnych, a obok nich imię pana Stefana Czarnieckiego coraz się częściej na ustach, ludzkich zjawiało, ale sława za wojska ani za pomoc starczyć nie mogła, więc hetmani litewscy ustępowali z wolna, nie przestając kłócić się ze sobą po drodze. Wreszcie Radziwiłł stanął na Żmudzi. Wraz z nim powrócił chwilowy spokój w stronie laudańskiej. Jeno kalwini, ośmieleni bliskością swego naczelnika, podnosili po miastach głowy, krzywdy czyniąc i na kościoły napadając, ale za to przywódcy rozmaitych watah wolentarskich i partyj nie wiadomo czyich, którzy pod barwą Radziwiłła, Gosiewskiego lub Sapiehów kraj niszczyli, pokryli się w lasy, rozpuścili swych łotrzyków — i ludzie spokojni lżej odetchnęli. A ponieważ od zwątpienia łatwe jest przejście do nadziei, więc z nagła lepszy duch zapanował na Laudzie. Panna Aleksandra siedziała spokojnie w Wodoktach. Pan Wołodyjowski, który wciąż mieszkał w Pacunelach, a teraz właśnie z wolna do zdrowia powracać począł, rozpuszczał wieści, że król na wiosnę przyjdzie z zaciężnymi chorągwiami, po czym wnet cała wojna inny obrót weźmie. Pokrzepiona szlachta poczęła wychodzić z pługami w pola. Śniegi też potajały i na brzezinie ukazały się pierwsze pędy. Lauda rozlała szeroko. Pogodniejsze niebo jaśniało nad okolicą. Lepszy duch wstępował w ludzi. Wtem zaszedł wypadek, który znów zamącił laudańską ciszę, ręce oderwał od lemieszów i nie pozwolił szablom pokryć się rdzą czerwoną. Kategoria:Potop